


Hot N Cold

by stravaganza



Series: Kingtober 2k18 [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: (yes that's a reference), Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dom Merlin, Edging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Switch Eggsy, Switch Harry, Teasing, Temperature Play, Voyeurism, Wax Play, like very light don't get too excited, uhhh... yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza
Summary: Fill for Kinktober 2018 day 3: "Temperature Play"Being tied up on a bed always ended in one of two ways for Harry. It was a coin toss, really: he either ended up tortured, injured or kidnapped, or he ended up feeling more pleasure than most men did in a year.He wasn’t quite sure which one this was.Logically, all circumstances were in his favour. He was in his home, in his bed, his husband sitting in an armchair besides him, a few feet away.But he was also blindfolded, naked, and acutely aware of their boyfriend kneeling between his spread legs.





	Hot N Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written neither ice nor wax play before, but I hope you enjoy this!

Being tied up on a bed always ended in one of two ways for Harry. It was a coin toss, really: he either ended up tortured, injured or kidnapped, or he ended up feeling more pleasure than most men did in a year.

He wasn’t quite sure which one this was.

Logically, all circumstances were in his favour. He was in his home, in his bed, his husband sitting in an armchair besides him, a few feet away.

But he was also blindfolded, naked, and acutely aware of their boyfriend kneeling between his spread legs.

“And you’s sure it won’t hurt him?” Eggsy asked, his accent slipping a bit, the way it always did when he was very aroused.

Harry always marvelled at the boy’s sensitivity, and he knew that at that moment Eggsy’s cock was probably as hard and straining as his own with the same certainty he knew Merlin was sitting in his chair with his legs spread, ankle crossed over his knee in an attempt at appearing unaffected.

“I’m sure, lad. We’ve discussed this,” Merlin replied.

They had, at length. Ever since he had joined their relationship, the boy had been almost morbidly fascinated by the many ways Merlin and Harry brought each other pleasure, and as eager to please as he was in every respect of his life ever since he had joined Kingsman. He had thrown himself in the learning process with single-minded focus, speeding through years of learning Harry and Merlin’s bodies in a matter of weeks to the point that sometimes the two men were left wrecked for days.

Like the time Merlin had taught Eggsy the exact way to fuck Harry in the way that always left him seeing stars and weak in the knees for days.

Or the time Merlin had Eggsy ride Harry for three consecutive orgasms. Eggsy’s, not Harry’s, of course. He had been forbidden to come until their lad wouldn’t be able to anymore, testing both the boy’s youthful refractory period and Harry’s stamina.

Harry had a feeling this time would be one of those, if what they had arranged was any indication.

Because Merlin had mentioned they needed more candles, and of course Eggsy had asked, “Whatever for? It’s the twenty-first century,” which had prompted an _explanation_ , and now Harry was paying the price for it.

Rather willingly, to be fair.

“I know we did,” Eggsy said, his voice breaking the silence. “I just wanna make sure.”

“Well, as you know Harry isn’t allowed to talk, but you know his safe word.”

“Mr Pickle,” Harry supplied reflexively. The scene was light enough, but of course they would follow all the usual rules, both because it was safer and because Eggsy was still learning, and it wouldn’t do him any good to go into a scene without all the necessary precautions.

Eggsy was going to be a good dom, Harry knew it. The way the boy worried so much about Harry’s comfort even in such an easy scene, to the point it distressed him to think it might accidentally overwhelm him.

“Yes, Harry. Good boy.” Harry tried not to squirm too much at his husband’s words. “He will use it if he needs to, Eggsy. You can trust him.”

Eggsy nodded - or so Harry assumed - and shifted on the bed.

They had talked about the scene, not in too much detail as to keep the surprise for Harry: Eggsy had asked Harry whether he preferred the wax or the ice, and Harry had responded honestly that he had no favourites; Eggsy had asked if he liked being blindfolded when they played with one or the other, or if that heightened his senses in an unpleasant way for him; he had asked how he usually liked to play with temperature and sensations, and Harry had told him. Then, Eggsy had gone to deliberate with Merlin and agree on a scene, probably double and triple checking it with the man, and here they were. With Eggsy still doubting himself, and Harry squirming in anticipation.

“I know I can,” Eggsy said with a huff, and Harry felt him shift to reach for something.

His body tensed in anticipation, and Merlin clicked his tongue in a non-verbal command that Harry was far too familiar with. He forced his muscles to relax again and closed his eyes even though he couldn’t see anything behind his blindfold in the first place.

He heard a sound like pieces of glass clicking together in a china bowl and released a slow breath. At least he now knew what to expect: ice. Their boy must have been too worried about an open flame to go with wax. Harry didn’t mind, truly. He had no favourite when it came to this sort of play.

“Just remember to be careful not to let the ice stick to his skin,” Merlin said. He must have noticed that Harry had caught onto what was about to happen.

“Yes, yes, or it’ll be like getting yer tongue stuck to a popsicle except in the arse,” the boy replied, and Harry snorted a laugh.

A poor decision, clearly, because a moment later Eggsy was trailing an icy cold finger down the side of Harry’s neck.

“No talking means no sounds at all, Merls? I keep forgetting that…” Eggsy said, the grin in his voice perfectly audible.

As _if_ he wouldn’t know, with all the times he had been on the other side of their arrangement.

“It means no sounds at all,” Merlin confirmed, and Harry swallowed at the steel he could hear in his husband’s voice.

He didn’t want to misbehave. He didn’t want to disappoint him. Not in this, not in anything, not ever.

Eggsy hummed in understanding, and his finger stopped at the centre of Harry’s chest. He pulled his hand back to return it to the ice bowl, and Harry felt him fondle the cubes again. When his hand returned, deadly cold fingers fanned out over his heart and Harry took a sharp breath through his nose.

Another hum, possibly impressed as Eggsy kept his hand there until it warmed up again a couple degrees. Harry had been trained to withstand far worse tortures than this, really, but it was still maddening to have that still hand on him.

Neither Merlin nor Eggsy said anything for a while. Eggsy repeated the motion a few times, dipping his hand in the ice cubes and then pressing it on Harry, once to his stomach and another to his side.

“Shoulda worn gloves,” Eggsy huffed after a few minutes, pulling his hand away. Harry could hear him blowing on the cold skin, and wondered if the boy was hurting.

“You should have. This isn’t the sort of game that can be kept up for a long time if you’re not properly equipped,” Merlin said matter of factly.

Harry shivered as Eggsy put his other hand, far warmer, on his free hip.

“Be a good boy and don’t move, Harry,” he ordered softly, and Harry felt the bed shift as the boy stood and padded in the en-suite.

The sound of running water, a sigh of relief, and a chuckle from Merlin.

Eggsy came back after less than a couple of minutes, but to Harry it felt like an eternity, bound and incapacitated as he was, his body still shivering at the drop in temperature from Eggsy’s touches.

“Didn’t think he’d be shaking already after so little,” Eggsy told Merlin, causing Harry to shudder. He had always enjoyed being talked about like he wasn’t in the room, like he was a commodity to be used, and this instance was no different. “D’ya think he’s cold?”

Merlin was clearly smirking from his tone when he replied, “I hope he is.”

Being deprived of his sight was maddening to Harry. Partly, because after his injury his sight was already pretty limited, but even before that he had always hated being unable to see his husband’s face when he was doing wicked things to him.

The bed shifted again as Eggsy’s weight resettled on it, and Harry sighed at the warmth radiating from the boy just at his proximity. He heard the ice clink again in the bowl and he braced himself, Merlin’s clicking tongue making all the tension leave his body at once like the snap of a whip.

This time, Eggsy ran his fingertips down Harry’s body, clearly the only part he had dipped into the ice. His touch would have tickled hadn’t it been so cold, and Harry did his best to contain a moan when those fingers paused at his left nipple, standing erect after all that shivering.

All of Harry’s skin was covered in goosebumps still, and Eggsy seemed to delight in that. His fingers pinched and rolled his nipple for a moment, then Eggsy pressed the pad of his index finger to the tip of his nipple and ran it back and forth for a few moments, until Harry’s back was arching into the touch.

It was frustrating, the way Eggsy seemed to be ignoring his right nipple, his focus solely on the nub he was playing with. Harry wanted to growl in frustration and demand that he got a move on and did more, but he knew if he did so he would get even less than what he was receiving already.

He was so busy bemoaning his misfortune that he didn’t notice Eggsy’s hand leaving, his skin cold to the point of insensitivity, until the boy was closing his hot mouth around his nipple, causing him to scream in surprise.

“Ah, ah, ah, Harry…” Merlin tutted, and Harry whimpered miserably. “You know what that means.”

 _Bloody edging,_ Harry thought, but didn’t say. He just bit his lips and nodded his head, trying not to squirm too much as Eggsy’s teeth began teasing his nipple.

The skin there was warm again now, but still overly sensitive and taut, mercilessly bitten and sucked on like a pacifier. Eggsy was having too much fun with it, too, if the happy noises he was making at the back of his throat were any indication. He sounded like a kitten having a pretend fight, all playful mewls and breathy hums and throaty whines.

They were far too similar to the noises Eggsy made when he was getting fucked for Harry not to react, his hands closing and opening in their restraint with the desire to touch, a low growl leaving his throat as Eggsy kept on suckling.

“You’ll drive the poor man mad,” Merlin said from his chair, but he sounded far too amused to be in any way sympathising with Harry. The bastard.

Eggsy pulled back with a wet sound and said, a smirk in his voice, “Just love the way I can feel him twitch against me.”

And it was true, Harry’s cock was twitching where it was pressed against his stomach, occasionally brushing over Eggsy’s chest with the way the boy was bent low over him. The friction wasn’t enough to do anything more than tease Harry to the point of madness, of course, but that was rather the point.

Harry wasn’t even sure whether he wanted the torture to end or not. He was _loving_ it. He always did, and yet he also felt like he would rather chew his arms off like a fox caught in a bear trap than be subjected to any more of the current stimuli. Mostly because he couldn’t swear his own head off, and that was always the worst part of any scene he did that required him to stay silent.

He simply could _not_ not speak his mind.

Especially when he heard the sound of the icicles tinkling again, and then there was an ice cube in his belly button.

“Fuck!” he cursed, and then cursed again, but in his own head.

“That’s strike two, Harry… you’re really not getting your orgasm at this rate,” Merlin chided from his seat, and fuck the man and his smugness.

Also, fuck Eggsy and the tinkle of his laughter as he bit Harry’s nipple again, making him whimper.

The icicles played their torturous notes once more as Eggsy dipped his hand in the bowl again, making Harry want to whimper. At the same time, there was a hissing sound coming from Merlin’s side of the room, one Harry knew very well but couldn’t place…

… mostly because that was the moment Eggsy chose to wrap his wet, ice-cold hand around Harry’s cock.

It was only through sheer force of will that Harry managed not to scream yet again, but he did squirm desperately to try and get away from the touch. Thankfully, Eggsy wasn’t as cruel as Merlin, and so he moved his hand away after only a minute or so, leaving in his wake Harry’s cock feeling like it was on fire.

“Oh my days, you’re looking real red, Haz,” Eggsy hummed.

Harry sobbed, but thankfully that had never counted as him breaking the no-speaking rule. Merlin had realised very early on that after a while in a scene it was physically impossible for Harry to keep that kind of noises in.

Eggsy leaned down on Harry, close enough that he could feel his breath puffing against his cock, the warmth teasing his icy skin in an almost painful way. Harry focused on taking deep breaths, in and out, mentally bracing himself for the moment Eggsy’s hot mouth would close down on him…

Except the next sensation wasn’t that of the boy’s lips touching his cock; oh, no. Instead, the next sensation was that of a few drops of hot wax falling on his sternum, making his hips buck hard enough that he slapped Eggsy across the face with his erection despite being tied down.

“ _Bloody shit buggering bollocks-and-cock-sucking whores_ ,” Harry said eloquently, finally breaking down.

He hadn’t expected that. He hadn’t even heard Merlin standing from his chair, nor padding all the way to the other side of the bed, and he was only now realising the mysterious sound he had heard was that of a match being lit.

“Oh my,” Merlin said, sounding far too smug, “it would seem like someone has lost his temper…”

“Fuck off.” Harry didn’t mind being set up to fail, sometimes.

It rarely happened when he was fully under, but in scenes that were meant to purely tease him, like the current one… they pretty much always ended like that. It was almost as if Merlin’s goal was to always find new ways to break Harry and have him swearing just so he could then deny him his orgasms, rather than actually try and put Harry under.

“Does that count as strike four?” Eggsy asked, and _dear God please don’t let the boy take after Merlin._

“No, I think he’s earned that one. We have been a bit cruel to him.”

What an understatement.

“A’ight, Merls, if you say so…” Eggsy said, and damn him for sounding just as smug as his husband. Harry wasn’t sure if he was enjoying himself anymore or if the obvious creation of a monster that was happening right above him was too unsettling.

Which is why, of course, Eggsy chose right that moment to put his icy cold fingers on Harry’s bollocks, kneading them gently and tugging alternatively. And that did feel lovely, damn them both. Harry moaned softly and closed his eyes again behind the blindfold, biting his lips. When the next few droplets of wax landed on his right nipple, he was ready.

Well, perhaps not as ready as he could have been, but at least he only hissed at the sensation, and didn’t thrash on the bed like a landed salmon.

Merlin moved the candle slowly over Harry’s body, the wax _drip-drip-dripping_ on him with almost clockwork precision, probably tracing a pattern all over his chest and stomach, but Harry couldn’t make out what it was; between the hot wax, the ice-cube still melting in his navel, Eggsy’s freezing hand on his bollocks and the boy’s hot mouth closing around the wet head of his cock, Harry was pretty sure he couldn’t have written his own name if provided with pen and paper, blindfolded or not.

Of course, that didn’t mean he was any closer to the torture being over. Far from it, really.

Eggsy had made cocksucking into an art, and even though their relationship was still a bit too new for him to know how to edge Harry properly, Merlin was there to guide him through by reading every little tell from Harry’s body. Together they were as efficient as on a mission.

“Now squeeze his balls, that’ll keep him from coming… good boy, dip your hand in the ice again now. Now put the tip of your finger to his rim… yes, good lad, press it in just enough to make him feel the cold and drag your teeth down his cock when you take it in again…”

Harry was pretty sure they were trying to kill him. He whimpered uncontrollably, his toes curling and his fists clenching as he tried to thrust up into Eggsy’s mouth to put an end to his suffering, but he was powerless against the tide of pleasure they were giving and taking from him.

No matter how long it passed, each drop of wax still made the muscles of his stomach jump in shock whenever they landed. He felt like he was going to burn up, and just as he thought that, cold droplets of water were dripping down on him, making him gasp at the sudden, sharp contrast. They felt like tiny needles were being stuck under his skin, and Harry started squirming again, a moan leaving his lips as Eggsy’s mouth was right there to take him in, accepting every little, jerky thrust.

Harry could feel his orgasm approaching. The mixed sensations had his mind going blank and fuzzy, his body feeling tingly and numb in a most pleasant way, like nothing could hurt him and anything could bring him pleasure.

Eggsy had slackened his mouth around him, bobbing his head up and down at an angle that had him choking on Harry every time he sank down, the blowjob turned sloppy and almost desperate with the way Harry tried to fuck himself into the boy’s mouth, failing each time.

He could feel his balls drawing up in Eggsy’s now warm hand, he could feel his stomach muscles contract as his orgasm approached at breakneck speed. He gave minute thrusts of his hips, needing just a little bit more, _just a bit…_ Which was why, of course, Eggsy pulled abruptly away from him.

No, he did not pull away: he was yanked away, if the squealing sound he let out was any indication.

It was far too easy to imagine Merlin putting a hand in their lad’s hair and tug hard enough to tear that hungry mouth away from Harry’s cock; the wet sounds and muffled moans Harry could hear from Eggsy made it clear that Merlin was kissing him senseless, in that filthy, sloppy way Merlin loved to kiss his subs, making them weak at the knees and needy for more; the squelching sound of a lubed hand stroking over hard flesh made the image of Merlin jerking Eggsy off appear behind Harry’s closed eyelids.

“That’s a good boy, so good for me… I think you’ve earned to come, lad, what do you say?” Merlin said, his voice a low rumble that always made Harry’s insides quiver with want.

“Yeah, fuck, yes please,” Eggsy panted, letting out a string of soft whimpers when Merlin picked up the rhythm.

Harry’s hips rocked into the empty hair as he desperately seeked some friction of any kind, even though he knew perfectly well that he wouldn’t get any.

“Do you want to fuck my hand, lad?” Merlin purred, and Harry and Eggsy both moaned.

“Fuck, Merls, you know I do,” Eggsy said, only remembering at the last second to add a soft, “Please, let me.”

“Mmh, very well. Only because you asked so nicely. Manners do maketh man, after all, unlike someone else here…” The jab at him wasn’t lost, but Harry was too far gone to retort in any way, silent or otherwise.

“Thank you, Merlin, sir, fuck yeah,” Eggsy moaned as he began doing just what he had been allowed to.

Harry could just see in his mind the image of Merlin keeping his hand still, watching as Eggsy’s cock disappeared repeatedly in the tight circle of his fingers, the boy’s face red with arousal, his chest glistening with sweat, eyes closed and jaw slack, his mouth opening in a silent “oh” as his hips sped up, bringing him closer and closer, until-

Harry couldn’t conceal the loud gasp that left his mouth when he felt Eggsy’s hot come landing on his cock and balls, a few spurts splashing on the skin of his lower stomach.

He was so wound up that it was enough to have his back arching, a spurt of come erupting from his cock before Merlin could wrap a hand around him and squeeze, effectively stopping his orgasm in its tracks.

Harry was beyond words, and he could only let out a broken cry at the feeling of being denied.

“I didn’t say _you_ could come, did I?” Merlin growled, and the words had Harry sobbing.

“Aw, Merls, think he’s earned it.” Eggsy’s words were slurred and he sounded drunk. “Didn’t even speak up jus’ now, and you bloody well killed his orgasm.”

Merlin hummed as if in thought, even though Harry’s mind would have told him this had probably been pre-arranged - that is, if it had been lucid enough to form coherent thoughts. Instead, Harry sobbed quietly when Merlin gave his erection an experimental squeeze before pulling away.

“Very well, I suppose you’re right. Start cleaning the wax off of him, then, why don’t you lad?”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy said, sounding a bit more like himself, a bit less fucked, as he shifted from his position between Harry’s spread legs to go to his right side.

Eggsy’s nails started scratching at his skin gently, prying the wax away from his body, and the sensation made tiny jolts of electricity run down Harry’s spine. He still felt as tight as a bowstring, but he had no way to get off and so he decided to try and endure with gritted teeth and clenched fists, doing his best to take in deep breaths and keep his sanity.

But then a hot mouth was on him again, licking him clean of Eggsy’s come, and Harry would’ve recognised his husband’s mouth anywhere.

“Oh, God,” he gasped, the words so quiet they were thankfully covered by Eggsy’s appreciative hum as he enjoyed the show. The last thing Harry needed was another few minutes added to what now felt like a death sentence.

Eggsy took his time scraping the dried wax off of him, just as Merlin took his time licking him clean, even pausing to suck the water still in his belly button from the melted ice cube.

It felt like ages before Eggsy said, “All done, babe,” while carding a hand through Harry’s hair. He could have sobbed with relief when Merlin hummed in approval and turned his head to mouth along his cock properly.

Rather than the perfunctory licks he had been tortured with during the clean up process, this time Merlin took the head of Harry’s cock in his mouth, sucking hard on it for a moment before taking him down to the root and scraping his teeth gently on the underside as he pulled back up, and that was all Harry needed before he was coming in his mouth with a pitiful whimper, too worn out to even arch his back properly.

He felt positively wrecked as he pulsed a few times into Merlin’s mouth, his limbs shaking as all the tension left his body and the adrenaline rush of his orgasm faded.

“That was beautiful,” Eggsy sighed as Harry panted hard to catch his breath.

The hand stroking his hair disappeared as Eggsy stood from the bed to turn the lights off, Merlin’s fingers gentle on his face as he pulled the blindfold off him. Harry still kept his eyes closed, even though the only source of light left in the room was the candle they had used to torture him with.

“Are you alright, love?” Merlin asked, all honey and sugar now, and Harry closed his eyes again as Eggsy untied his ankles.

“I hate you,” he mumbled, a sign that he was already back in his normal head space, despite being tired from their session.

“I suppose that means no cuddles for you, then,” Merlin said with a smile, and sometimes Harry wished he could actually hate him. But he knew Merlin would never skip over the aftercare, not even after a scene as light as theirs.

“Fuck off,” he mumbled, and as soon as his wrists were free as well he wrapped his arms around Merlin and pulled him close to press their lips together in a biting kiss.

He could hear Eggsy giggle off to the side, and he let go of Merlin to reach for the boy.

“You were amazing,” he praised him, tugging him down on the bed and pressing sweet little pecks to his lips.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Merlin said with a faux-indignant sniff, “you’ve replaced me for a younger model. I’ll just pack up my things and leave, then…”

“Nah, Merls, he replaced you for a model with hair,” Eggsy quipped, and Harry snorted.

“I just knew he was simply following your orders,” Harry explained, his mouth quirked in a smile even as Merlin narrowed his eyes at their boy.

“That’s it, next time you’re going to be the one tied up, lad. We’re going to have sex right next to you, and you won’t be allowed to touch us,” he declared.

“Or see us,” Harry supplied, grinning as well.

Eggsy groaned and buried his face against Harry’s chest.

“You guys are the worst,” he grumbled.

Harry laughed, but then pulled Eggsy’s head back from his chest and asked, “You know what’s the worst? That we’ll have to toss a coin to know who is going to get Merlin off.”

Eggsy stared at him for a moment, his eyes bright even in the candlelight as he thought it over, and then he grinned and sat up.

“Dibs!” he called out loudly, all but pouncing on their dom where he was sitting at the food of the bed, leaving Harry laughing again and settling up against the headboard, fluffing up the pillows behind his head.

Oh, yes, it was his turn to enjoy a show now.

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't come at me saying my titles are lame, you try coming up with 31 titles for kinky fics!!)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
